


adventures of the night

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Smutt, explicit - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: Jonas and Eva are on a break. It wasn't Jonas' idea, but he is going to make the most of it.
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Jonas Noah Vasquez/Christoffer Schistad
Series: Skam weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	adventures of the night

**Author's Note:**

> This for the first day of the Skam week in July 2020. The theme was 'one night stand'.  
> This is my second time writing anything and the frist time writing smut, so feedback is very much welcome.

Jonas was on a mission.

The last couple of weeks had led to this night. It had started two month ago, when Even made an offhand comment about Jonas and Isak had explained to him that one of their friends, who they had met at Pride last year and had stayed in contact with, had a said Jonas was the hottest piece of ass he had seen in a long time, but had been so disappointed when he had learned that Jonas was straight and in a committed relationship. Jonas didn’t really think about it that much at the time but it started something deep inside his mind. It wasn’t like the time he got high on mushrooms shortly after learning that Isak indeed did have a crush on him as a teenager and he had been thinking about what could have happened if he had known. Of course he identified as straight, back then even more than now, but he also was a horny teenager and sometimes felt he could have fucked a tree back in the day if the occasion would have arisen. When he came off that high he realised it was probably all for the better, Isak was his best friend and to just have sex with him when deeper feelings were involved on Isak’s side would have been so wrong. 

Then six weeks ago Eva had proposed they take a break as a couple for the whole month of May. Because she felt they needed the freedom to do certain things as individuals before they could truly be together. She wanted it to be a real break, where everything was allowed and they would meet on the 31st and then talk about their future. Of course this had made no sense to Jonas, he thought they still had so much to discover as a couple, so there was no need to try out things alone, but in the end he had agreed, because if that’s what Eva needed, he was willing to give that to her. Of course nobody else had understood this, but their relationship had never made sense to anybody from the outside, not even Isak, his oldest friend who had seen it all, he still supported Jonas unconditionally, but he could see in his eyes sometimes that he did not fully get their relationship. After thinking for a few days a suspicion had risen in Jonas that Eva wanted to try out something with girls, of course both of them had started identifying as straight curious after they had a couple of threesomes in both variations, but maybe she wanted to know what it was to be with a girl without him there. So when he remembered the guy Isak had mentioned he decided he also wanted to know what sex with the same gender would feel like. So had followed Erik on Instagram and started liking pics and reacting to his stories, that had led to a few dms being exchanged. But it hadn’t really developed in the way Jonas had hoped for. Because often enough Jonas had lost the courage to engage in a way that would make his intentions clear and additionally Erik would often just stop using Instagram for 3 days a time.

But Erik had been very active this friday evening, so Jonas had been able to track him to this party. He had left his own pregame with the guys and was now making his way through this ocean of people in what seemed to be a gigantic living room. Oddly enough it seemed somewhat familiar. Jonas had been drinking and smoking so he had enough of a buzz going on to not back out at the last minute. The only problem was that Erik was nowhere insight. He had been looking all around the house for half an hour now and there had been no trace of him. The brownie he had eaten before leaving his pregame was starting to kick in and the crowd became a little bit too much. So he just snuck away into a bedroom on the second floor of the house. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Magnus had really mastered the art of baking stuff into brownies; they never failed to get him high and in the right mood. After what seemed like a couple of minutes he heard a familiar voice: “Halla!” 

_ He twitched, what actually was in those brownies? Was he hallucinating or was he so high, he had not recognised someone else was in the room when he entered. _

“I didn’t remember you being that rude.” the voice said after an awkward silence, “I mean to forgo greeting someone who is already in a room is one thing, but to not even react when someone greets you takes rudeness to a whole new level.”

Did he no that guy? He slowly turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from and tried to make out the face of the person sitting in the extremely comfortable looking armchair in the corner of the room, the room was only illuminated by a lava lamp and some dim light that made its way in from the outside. Great today must be his lucky day.

“Hei Penetrator Chris!” he finally answered. 

Chris sighed. “Not you too!”

Jonas tried to make a questioning face and then Chris continued: “That is all People seem to remember of me, even if they met me after High School as soon as they find the penetrator stuff on the internet, that is all they see in me.”

“I’m sorry, that’s not fair of course. That’s just how I came to know you, I could of course call you girlfriend snatching Chris, because you did that twice to me. But I’m definitely past that so: Hei Chris!”

“Oh! Right, sorry for that. I honestly don’t do that anymore, I have definitely grown since my teenage years. But how are you and Eva?”

“Well actually we are on a break that’s supposed to end the day after tomorrow, so maybe ask me in a week when we have figured it all out.”

“A break? Like in Friends?”

“No we actually agreed on the rules before the break started, so hopefully there will be no confusion.”

Chris got up from the chair, walked over and got down on the bed as well.

“So what are these rules?”

“Basically anything goes, we just have to use protection, if we develop a crush or even fall in love with somebody else over the break we have to be honest about it.”

“So the rules are, they are almost no rules?”

“Yep! Oh and there was a list of people we can’t sleep with.”

Chris laughed.

“Am I on that list?”

“No! It’s just close friends, that’s why I am actually here, I tried to find someone to sleep with, who is not a close friend.”

“Well, that's also the reason I got this party going, I wanted to have sex. Preferably with multiple people...” 

There was awkward silence again.

“Emma just broke up with me again and my parents are out of town, so I hijacked their house and I got it in my head somehow, that I would select a few people from the party, take them up stairs and start an orgy. Once the party was in full swing I became overwhelmed and didn’t want any of that. So I retreated and enjoyed the silence, until you barged in here and didn’t even notice me.”

“Sorry for that, I’m rather high at the moment. And the lights are out. But an orgy? That seems like a lot of work and coordination.”

“That’s what I thought after the party had begun, that’s why I abandoned my plans. Why did you abandon your sex plans?”

Jonas hesitated for a moment, to share such intimate things with Chris, but then weed and alcohol got the better of him.

“I couldn’t find the guy I had set my eyes on.”

“The guy?”

“Yeah I wanted to use the break to try something with a guy.”

“Don’t you have a gay best friend? The little blond one? Just do it with him.”

“What the fuck? First of all Isak has a boyfriend and they seem quite happy in their monogamous relationship. Secondly I would never compromise our friendship by doing something like that and thirdly Isak is taller than me, it’s just that Even is a giant, so he looks small compared to him.”

“Chill man, it was just a suggestion.”

Awkward silence again. This time no one broke it. They lay head to head on the bed looking into each other’s eyes and Jonas is seeing a question in Chris’ eyes, suddenly he can’t help himself and moves forward pressing his lips on Chris’ mouth and Chris opens up and Jonas’ tongue slips in. And it feels good and right in this moment, but a second later there are doubts though. So he retreats and says: “This is weird.” Just when he had finished that sentence Chris attacked and was now kissing him, furiously. Not even a minute passed and they were full on making out and Jonas was hard, so hard.

They clumsily started removing clothes and tossing them beside the bed until they were only in boxers and grinding on each other. Chris was on top of him and Jonas enjoyed the weight on him. He felt electrified; the drugs and the excitement made him feel every fibre of his body. It was as if Chris was sensing this and he started covering his whole body in kisses licking, pressing and sucking everywhere. Up and down he went, not in million years Jonas could have pictured something like this ever happening. Chris arrived at Jonas’ boxers, tucked at the waistband and slowly pulled them down, when he came up again he licked all over Jonas’ stomach, then he finally paid attention to Jonas erection and took him in his hand before starting to place kisses along the shaft. He looked up in between those and stared directly into Jonas’ eyes; Chris had a grin on his face that slightly irked Jonas but turned him on at the same time. Jonas just closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it even more, in that exact moment Chris took the tip of Jonas’ dick in his mouth and started slightly sucking it. Jonas was starting to breathe shallow breaths when Chris suddenly took him all in and Jonas gasped. 

Now he was sure this was not Chris’ first time doing this he was far too smooth for that Jonas brain was about to go out from all the sensation and the drugs when Chris suddenly stopped, looked up and with a smile on his face asked: “Ready for more?” 

Jonas could only nod, as all words had left him. Chris gripped his thighs and pushed them up so his ass was lifted up, he dove back down and started to play with his tongue around Jonas’ hole He slowly softened him up pushing the tip of his tongue past his entrance from time. This was definitely new, he had never done this with Eva. Jonas was just lying on his back and felt so out of breath already, how was this possible?

Chris got up, rummaged around the room and returned with a bottle of lube and condoms; he had also ditched his boxers and his large hard dick was visible now. Jonas let out a loud moan just at the sight of it. Chris lubed up his right hand and slowly started to push his index finger into Jonas, he was already slightly opened up so there was almost no resistance and the second finger followed suit. It felt so good, a little bit overwhelming but overall good, Jonas had fingered himself once before, but it did not compare to what was going on right now. Chris was slowly working up a rhythm and stretching Jonas’ walls, spreading and curling his fingers. Soon after, a third finger went in and Chris started a whole new sets of movements, Jonas couldn’t wait anymore and moaned “Fuck me already Chris!” Chris chuckled and responded: “So eager!” But he obliged. He put on a condom, positioned himself between Jonas’ legs, applied lube on himself and Jonas and slowly started to push in. It hurt more than Jonas had expected, but it wasn’t too bad. Nonetheless Jonas whimpered. Worry started to appear on Chris' face and he asked: “You okay?” Jonas nodded and said: “Just unexpected, I’ve never done this before, maybe we can just lie still for a moment?” And that's what they did. When Chris, after encouragement from Jonas, started to move again, pleasure started to take over. The other boy was slowly rolling his hips and getting deeper and deeper into Jonas. His own dick desperately needed some friction so he got his hand on there and slowly started to jerk down. Suddenly Chris yanked him up once again and pulled up his hips, so Jonas' ass hung in the air and only his upper back, shoulders and head remained in contact with the bed. Chris was now on his knees and his rhythm picked up. Jonas hat to let go of his own dick to use both of his hands to stabilize himself. Now Chris was only holding him up with one hand the other hand behind his own back, he seemed to push himself with it.

“You are so tight. I had almost forgotten what virgin holes feel like!” Chris exclaimed. Jonas was sure he was blushing, but he couldn’t think straight right now so je just let out a very loud moan.

When Jonas started to feel his muscles getting sore he needed to say something: “Chris we either need to finish or change positions again, I can’t go on like this for much more.”

Chris stopped his movements and said. “I’m most definitely not done with you yet!” He pulled out of Jonas and removed the condom. Jonas took a second to relax and ready himself for whatever Chris had in mind next. Chris crawled up on him, unwrapped another condom and slowly rolled it onto Jonas dick. Jonas looked at him in surprise. Chris just grinned. “What? This is your first time with a guy, I’m going to give you the full experience.” “Don’t you need to stretch first?” “I already fingered myself, when I was fucking you, it should work.”

Chris lubed up Jonas' dick and his own arse. He then hovered above Jonas, positioned himself above Jonas tip and used his hand to slowly guide it into his hole. Jonas felt sensational. He screamed out a very loud “Fuck!” before he remembered there was still a party going on downstairs. Chris didn’t seem to need any pauses, because very quickly he was full on riding Jonas, he seemed to get in some kind of ecstasy, Jonas wondered if he had found Chris’ prostate. 

He once had witnessed a conversation between Eskild and Even about how thrilling it was to hit a prostate and getting hit there, but that it could prove difficult sometimes to find it. Isak had been sitting between them on the sofa and his face growing more red with every second of that conversation. When Even mentioned that it had taken him a few tries to find Isak’s prostate, while Isak had found Even’s immediately with his fingers the first time they showered together and with his dick only the second time he tried Isak had jumped Even right there and then and used one hand to put it on Even’s mouth and the other one to box him. Eskild had fallen into a laughing fit at the sight of that and so Jonas never heard about the intricacies about the prostate during sex, he now wished he knew more about it, he was pretty sure Chris had not hit his, while he was fucking him and he didn’t fell like he was hitting Chris prostate now. It still felt great and Chris seemed to enjoy it immensely. Jonas started thrusting up simultaneously trying to find new angles and abiding by Chris’ fast rhythm and pace. Almost with no warning Jonas came, suddenly he was just shooting his seed into the condom up Chris’ hole. He just grunted and moaned before he remembered how to use words and build sentences:

“Chris I’m coming.” Before he even had finished that sentence streaks of cum started to shoot out of Chris’ dick all over Jonas. he was stroking himself slowly, trying to prolong the orgasm. He swiftly pushed himself off of Jonas and crashed onto the bed when he was done. Jonas pulled off the condom and tied it up.

“Fuck!” He said once again, unable to speak or think any coherent things. Uncharacteristically Chris was quiet. 

After a couple of minutes of this awkward silence. Jonas regained his thinking and speaking abilities: “I should probably go.” Chris opened his eyes and looked at him before saying. “I don’t mind if you stay the night, I just might have to break up the party first, but the fuse box is on this floor so I could just turn off the power, that usually does the trick.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, I really don’t want to stay. I need to process what just happened and I think I need to do that alone and I hope it’s clear this was a one time thing.” Jonas hoped this was polite enough.

“Alright. It’s a shame though, you never got to suck my dick. That’s the only thing we didn’t do to complete your experience.” Chris looked at him intensely and continued: “And you probably should clean up, I think there is some cum in your beautiful hair.” he was smiling.

Jonas couldn’t help himself but laugh.

He searched for his clothes, got dressed quickly and took one last look at a still naked Chris before he headed for the door.

“If you don’t want this to be a one time thing just ask Eva for my number, I’m sure she still has it. Or if you both want in, I’m always open for threesomes…”

“Thanks, but I think our threesome days are behind us. Bye Chris!”

“Bye.”

Jonas had to smile to himself, he and Eva really had sex with the same guy. He hoped they would be able to laugh about this together. Jonas found a bathroom and tried to clean himself, but he realised he would need a shower, he still tried his best before he left the house as fast as possible. On his way to the tram he quickly texted Isak just to tease him a bit

_ We need to talk! After what I just experienced, I have questions about gay sex and we need to compare notes on that subject. _

First he got just three question marks in response. A Minute later a snarky text followed:

_ I would have pecked you for a guy who knows there is no such thing as ‘gay sex’ or ‘straight sex’, just sex. I’m disappointed Jonas. And please, let’s don’t call it comparing notes, we are not studying for an exam here. _

He let out another laugh before disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay, I just decided to participate in this Skam week and write smut, because of all the antis who railed against smut in the last few months.


End file.
